Fruna Drabbles
by owlisharborium
Summary: Cowritten by LittleBunnyFooFooMUSTDIE, a collection of Fred and Luna drabbles, completely out of order and so fluffy you could die. Poor George. No twincest, sorry. On hiatus because SOMEBODY can't be bothered to write the next chapter.
1. The Weasley's Plan

_**Fruna Drabbles: The Weasley's Escape**_

By Harriet-Potter3399

Disclaimer: There are good guys and bad guys. Though this is debatable, I am the former. So I'm not J.K.R. and I don't own ANY of her characters or places, etc. So please do not sue me.

She was walking dreamily down the corridor. She didn't notice him until he waved his hand in front of her face. "Luna? Hello?" He pulled her into a nearby classroom out of the crowded hallway.

"Oh, hi Fred. What's up? You look excited." she said. His eyes gleamed in said excitement. (A/N I don't care if that makes sense; it sounds cool.) "You know how bad Umbridge is, right?" Not waiting for a response he continued, "Well, George and I have a solution and it'll perk up everyone!" Ay her mildly curious look (which is not much different from her vacant look, but better than not being curious at all) Fred continued once more,

"We're busting out. Amazing, right?" he said gleefully as her beautiful blue eyes widened. He was so exuberent he didn't notice it was a look of horror. "What? How?" she sounded slightly choked but still he did not notice.

"Well," he said dramatically and leaning into her ear. "Let's just say Dr. Filibuster's going out of buisness!" His breath tickled her ear and she was frozen in horror. "When?" she whispered. "Why, next Friday, of course, when exams were over. Might as well finish those if we're being considerate. I have to go, Loons, I'll see you later." He peacked her lightly on the cheek and dashed out of the room. She remained rooted to the spot. Fred... her Freddie...

Gone.


	2. Draco WHAT!

**_Fruna Drabbles: DRACO WHAT?_**

By Harriet-Potter3399

Disclaimer: It's in the former drab, lawyer dudes.

**A/N: Okay, yes, this story is cowritten, but I can't resist writing them out of order or in sequence of writer. Sorry! Bunny's coming soon, I assure you.**

He was walking down the hallway when he heard the sobbing. He knew that voice from anywhere, but never sobbing. Luna never sobbed. Not that Fred knew of, anyway. He jogged around the corner, and there she was, with all her surprisingly well-groomed hair shimmering around her slender frame along wih the motion of her heaving sobs. She had her face buried in her arms, which were wrapped around her knees.

"Luna- what's wrong?" he asked, kneeling dowwn in front of her. She looked up and he saw her lovely blue eyes were red and sort of puffy, because she obviously hadn't been crying that long. "Ohh... h-hello, Fred... I'm c-crying." she stated, and even though she was he could not supress a grin. Her way of always stating clear things was endearing to him. "I see that." he chortled. She wiped her face on her sleeve that was over her hand with little holes punched for her thumbs.

"Nothing is wrong, F-fred." she whispered, burying her face in her hands with nails painted orange. He was serious once more and placed his hand on her shoulder. She didn't shake it off. "Of course something is. You can tell me, Luna. I promise I won't laugh." he said reassuringly. She looked up at him again.

"Well, it's D-draco Malf-foy." she said. Apart from clenching her shoulder a bit tighter Fred did nothing. "Go on."

"He said awful things about my mother. He said she was a filthy witch who never knew what was good for her and that she deserved to die that day. He said he wished the same for me." she whispered. Fred was pale white in anger.

"Draco WHAT? That bastard. How dare he say all that when he-he... his dad a freaking Death Eater!" Fred spluttered, his anger rendering him quite incoherent. To his surprise she giggled. "I love it when you get all mad or frusterated. Your eyebrows scrunch together. It's cute." she said.

This dissipated all of his anger immediately. "You think I'm cute?" he asked. She nodded. "Even when your eyebrows aren't scrunched you are adorable." she said. This brightened Fred. "Well... yeah, I think you're-"

He didn't get any farther because her lips met his suddenly and he responded enthusiastically. His dreams... true... She broke off.

"Who cares about Draco Malfoy." And they walked off, hand in hand, Malfoy forgotten... for the time being.


	3. Bunny's First: The Triwizard Tournament

A/N Ello! This is bunny hereThis is my first Fruna fanfic and I'm proud of the way it turned out. I originally rewrote the first chapter on a piece of notebook paper, but Harriet lost it on the field trip (I'd say she did it purposely because of an incident consisting of me texting boys from her phone). Usually I don't read any other shippings than my faves so I was surprised at how much I enjoyed writing this. This took place while students were entering their names into the Triwizard Tournament. Now, enough of my rambling, on with the story!  
>The Triwizard Tournament<br>Luna sat on one of the dark wood benches surrounding the Goblet of Fire; with a piece of parchment in her lap and a self inking quill in her hand. Her father, Xenophilius, was interested in who entered the Triwizard Tournament. Luna herself was curious and decided to document the names of all who dropped their name in the glowing cup. After sitting there for only an hour the list was already more than half filled. However, there was a small break in time in which nobody had entered. The young witch was doodling idly in the margins of the page.  
>The two large doors to the room abruptly banged open, and in stepped the infamous Weasley twins. They had no older siblings in the school, except for Percy, who Luna disliked greatly. She had the habit of looking slightly to the left of people when they were talking. He took this quirk as her ignoring him. This being said, they did not get along well. Luna doubted that he would ever enter the tournament, so she wrote down their names, Fred and George Weasley, on the list. They would probably have a harebrained scheme to get around the age requirement. She looked over to the twins and Fred turned and smiled at her. She was one of the only ones who could tell them apart. Fred: had a freckle on the left side of his nose, pronounced his vowels a bit differently, favored his leg from when he ran into that tree(Luna knew because she was sitting under said tree), and had a tendency to smile at her when they were in the same room. Even their own mother couldn't tell them apart sometimes. Luna had a knack for noticing details.<br>Gazing into the distance Luna remembered the time Fred crashed into the tree. He and George were flying around on their broomsticks, possibly practicing for Quidditch. He must have seen the Crumple-Horned Snorkack she was trying to lure, and he crashed into the branches of the tree she was sitting under (actually Luna's skirt had ridden up a little and distracted Fred). He ended up hanging upside down from his robes that had caught on one of the branches. George had just flew bye, laughing his head off, and left his poor brother with the blood rushing to his head. Still, Fred had grinned at her. She suspected that he had caught a bad case of wrackspurts.  
>The two Weasleys stood at the edge of the circle and took out two small vials. Luna felt a bit nervous. Not for if the potions would work or not, but what would happen if they did. That would mean they put their names in the Goblet of Fire. That would mean that they would be able to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. She hoped that the potions wouldn't work; she didn't want Fred to enter.<br>Luna jumped a little, she didn't know where that thought had come from.  
>She didn't know him very well. They had exchanged a few brief conversations in the past, but that was it. She didn't wish harm upon anyone, so her protectiveness made sense. It was Fred's name that had popped into her head. It wasn't George, or the twins, but Fred.<br>There was a loud popping noise and the twins appeared out of the circle, both with gray hair. The room burst into laughter as the two wrestled each other to the ground. The cries, "You git!" and "This is all your fault!" could be heard. Luna just went back to doodling.  
>A few minutes later a disheveled, but redheaded, Weasley sat down next to Luna.<br>"What'd you think of the performance, eh?" he asked. This one was Fred, she could tell.  
>"Well, I'm glad it didn't work," his face fell," I wouldn't want you to get hurt," Luna replied softly. Fred was grinning so hard by the end of her sentence that she was surprised his face didn't split in half. 'If it did,' she thought,' that would be something Daddy would have to see.'<br>"Wait, I have something for you," she said urgently while rummaging through the many pockets of her multicolored jumper. She drew out a butterbeer cork on a leather cord. "For the wrackspurts," she said placing it in his hand. "You're always smiling at me; I'm afraid you may have a bad case of them," Luna said dreamily.  
>Fred accepted the gift and immediately dropped it over his head so it was hanging around his neck. "Thank you Luna, I'm sure I'll be wrackspurt free in no time," Fred said before leaning over and kissing Luna on her cheek.<p>

Note: I know that the Butterbeer Cork Necklace is to ward off the nargles, but it just fitted the ending so well.


	4. First Sight

**Harriet-**

**A/N: Gah, wow this story has been neglected! Sorry, Bunny and I were extremely busy lately, but there're only 10 days of school left, and we'll keep updating! I promise!**

CHAPTER 4: NARGLES

Luna whimpered slightly. She absolutely HATED nargles, and that was saying something- Luna didn't hate anyone, not even Voldemort. Then again, he had never hurt her on such a personal level as Harry Potter.

They kept whispering awful things in her ear, ever since she had boarded the train. This didn't make any sense, it was September, why were the nargles out now?

'Luuuuunaaaa, Luuuuuunaaaaa, where are your friends? Do you haaaave any friends, Luna? if you don't, we'll be your friends." the nargles whispered. She curled up tighter into a ball.

"Go away." she cried softly.

The car door slid open suddenly, and a laughing redhead stumbled in, landing on his butt. "I'll get you for that, George!" he laughed, struggling to get up. The door was slammed in front of him, an identical redhead laughing behind it. "You'll have to unlock the door, first." the twin, George, taunted. He and a boy with dreadlocks walked away, snickering.

The boy in front of Luna gave an exasperated sigh, running a hand through his flaming hair. "Honestly, if he wasn't related to me," he muttered, then noticed Luna for the first time, huddled up against the wall, murmuring to herself.

"Hey, um, are you okay?" he asked awkwardly, heaving himself up next to her. When all he got in response of the messy-haired blonde was more muttering to herself, he tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. Luna jerked back in surprise; when had this concerned boy gotten in here?

"Oh, um hello. Who are you?" she asked quietly. The boy blinked; Luna didn't seem like she was all... there.

"Er, I'm Fred, Fred Weasley. You?" he asked, extending his hand. Luna blinked and took it, shaking it slightly before sitting up properly. "I'm Luna Lovegood." she replied simply.

"Well, nice to meet you Luna. Are you alright? You seem kinda out of it." he said. She looked at him, mildly surprised at the genuine concern in his eyes. "Hmm? Oh, I'm not entirely sure, but thanks for asking." she said vacantly, staring a bit to the side of his head.

Fred gave her an odd look. Funny girl, she was.

"Well, see you around. I hope you're in Gryffindor." he said lamely, before turning pink,

Luna didn't notice. "Bye, Fred, Fred Weasley."


	5. Bunny FINALLY UPDATED AGAIN

**A/N: *six years later bunny sends this to me* Eh, better late than never. Enjoy.**

Luna uttered the words of the spell and let her warmest memory fill her as the tip of her wand lit up. A late spring morning, a fresh batch of squealing mandrakes and her mother placing a pair or worn earmuffs on her small head, displacing dirt onto her honey blonde curls. There was laughter and sunshine and the faintest odor that could only be described as her father's miserable attempts at cooking.

A rabbit sprouted from Luna's wand, and pranced around the room. Caught up in the joy of the moment of producing a fully formed patronus and the memory of her mother's smile Luna could not help but throw her head back and laugh, completely unaware of the redhead who was secretly watching her.  
>A sudden thumping noise frightened the girl, and as a sense of comfort she held onto her patronus as long as she could manage, trying to hold the image as long as she could. The thudding continued and Luna could only be reminded of one thing, one single event that metaphorically-and literally-rained stones of family and loss down on her nine-year-old self.<p>

Further noise was lost on her as she was transported to a day five years ago that was loosely hidden in her memory, like a photo frame that was present, but only dusted off and revisited occasionally. She did not know she was crying until she felt rough, gentle fingers brush away the tracks of tears on her face.  
>"Even if they catch us, that toad can't break us." Luna was slightly confused at the context, but reassured by the false confidence in his voice.<p>

He awkwardly ran his fingers through his hair, for once his brother not at his side and for once at a loss for words. Sensing his discomfort and seeing the tenseness in his shoulders, Luna gently threaded her fingers through his, flashing a smile at him as members of the Inquisitorial Squad filled the room.  
>Luna had her always present vacant look on her face as she was grabbed roughly from behind by a Slytherin. Fred, however, was putting up a fight worthy of his Irish blood hollering loud enough to fight the dead and bruising a few Slytherins while trying to free Luna. His efforts were in vain but after being restrained he was able to walk near Luna.<p>

"Tears are really inconvenient, you know. I'm usually not sure if I'm sad or happy." After Fred shot her an inquisitive glance she continued, "I was thinking about my mum again. It's so strange how we can be two opposites at once."

Fred nodded empathetically like he knew exactly what she was talking about, even if he wasn't so sure himself. He bumped her with his elbow and she gave him another small smile and as they were lead into the dragon's-er toad's lair, it was enough.


End file.
